Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a connection apparatus for a medical device. More specifically, the present application relates to connection members for closed system transfer devices (CSTDs), including connection members that can mate and lock together two connection members of a CSTD.
Description of Related Art
The treatment of many conditions, disorders, and diseases involves the administration of toxic compounds. For example, treatment of certain kidney disorders often involves administration of cyclophosphamide, an alkylating agent. While the side-effects of cyclophosphamide treatment are well known and expected in patients who receive this treatment, healthcare practitioners who administer cyclophosphamide also face a risk of exposure during reconstitution of the drug and subsequent administration to the patient.
Devices for reconstitution and subsequent administration of toxic compounds, known as closed system transfer devices (CSTDs), are known in the art. Generally, these devices include an adapter for connection to a vial containing the powdered or lyophilized compound, an adapter on a syringe, and an adapter on a conduit providing fluid access to the patient's circulatory system. Typically, the healthcare practitioner will reconstitute the powdered or lyophilized compound with saline or some other reconstitution medium by attaching the syringe to the vial via connection of the respective adapters, reconstitute the drug, aspirate the compound into the syringe, disconnect the adapters, and then attach the syringe to the fluid conduit through the respective adapters for administration to the patient.
Inherent in the typical CSTD is the need to connect and disconnect the various adapters in order to reconstitute and administer the drug. Such repeated connection and disconnection increases the risk of accidents and exposure to the toxic compounds. The issue of safety in administration of these compounds is one that has been identified as being of critical importance by professional organizations and government agencies alike.